Rabbistan
Kingdom of United Counties (Français: Royaume des comtés unis; 中文：萊坦聯合王國), '''or Rabbistan (Français: Rabitan; 中文：萊坦), is a '''neutral, independent, federal monarchy. Its territories are mainly enclaves in China, Pakistan, India, New Zealand and the United States. History Kingdom of United Counties was a country with a long history. There are evidences shown that Chinese name for Rabbistan had already exists in manuscripts since 1800s. In the beginning of 1900s, Rabians have Constitutions and finished democratic transition. In 1942 Rabbistan experienced war with Japan and finally gained victory. After war, with the leadership of the Late King Chungsian and our advanced democratic regime, Rabian economy grew extremely fast, and finally led to an economic crisis. In 1950s, John Hamilton's cabinet practised a series of economic reforms and established a new healthy and stable economic system, being a fundament of Rabian prosperity today. The Late King and Late Queen Mother deceased respectively on 30 Dec 2008 and 15 Jan 2018. Subsequently The Crown Prince Chinlu, now Duke of Chungsia, gave up his accession rights on 1 Jan 2009, and then Princess Victoria acceded to the Throne and became The Queen Mary. In 25 October 2018, the Prime Minister's Chancellery declares that Rabbistan will start transiting to a neutral state. From now on we will stop being full members, but only observers in intermicronational organisations, and we won't interfere or support either sides in any form of conflicts or warfares. The Queen The monarch and head of state of the Kingdom of United Counties currently is Queen Mary, who was born in 11 April 1961 as Princess Victoria. She acceded to the Throne, became The Queen in 2009. With her leadership, Rabbistan established a great number of diplomatic relationships and continued our steady and healthy economic growth. Under her reign till now, there are domestic tranquility and prosperity. She also contributes a lot to charity and peace-keeping in the world. Culture The Rabian people enjoy a mixture of cultures between West and East, but mainly western culture. Holiday is one of the best indicators of our culture. People of different ethnic groups will enjoy different sets of holidays. (This is because people of one ethnic group normally live in one region) Rabbistan owns a time-honoured Honours system and it is totally available for foreigners to be nominated or bestowed. Despot Ested I of Vlasynia, President Lincoln of Terrexa and Grand Duke, Boniface I of Alimia had been bestowed. For details, please visit CEO Official Website https://rabbistan.weebly.com. The Rabians have already started astronomical and astrophysical researches for several years, mainly by observations. Our national research institute, the Research Institute of Astronomy RBS (RIAR) declared its joining the INSOIT program lately, on 15 March 2019. In the future, we will continue to put efforts into the scientific researches and science education. Rabbistan currently uses 2 calendars. The primary one '''is the Gregorian calendar', which is used worldwide. The '''secondary one, the Era System', established in order to promote Rabian culture and traditions, is also used from July 2019. The''' current era name is Kangzhi' (中文：康直), started from 1 July 2019, meaning moderation and uprightness. It is selected from ancient Chinese book ''Shu Jing, 'the Book of History'. The Era System is regulated by Calendars Ordinance, 2019 SI No. 20, determined by Her Majesty the Queen with advice from the Privy Council, and finally announced by the Royal Household Agency. Politics Rabbistan has a regime of Federal Constitutional Monarchy. Power is decentralised to three sectors in central and limited power is delegated to local authorities. Conservatives and People's Rights Party are two major parties in Rabbistan. General election shall be held every 5 years or less. When a general election is proceeding, the counties can be also recognised as Electoral wards. '''2 MPs will be elected for each county, to the Parliament. Local affairs Rabian system of administrative division is listed below from higher divisions to lower ones: * Counties * Prefectures/Cities (Metropolitan areas) * Towns/Boroughs (Districts) * Villages (Communes)/Communities Local councils are responsible for local legislations and regulations, and executive issues are practised by local executive offices. Local judicial affairs are conducted by all levels of courts. '''Ethnic group divisions are only used to apply several laws that are specified to be practised in respective to different ethnic groups. Claimed territories including individual units in China, Hong Kong (China), the United States, New Zealand, India, Pakistan and the United Kingdom are administered by counties, the list of affiliations of the claimed territories can be found at the official website. Currency and stamp The Rabian Currency is issued and distributed by our central bank - Reserve Bank of Rabbistan. The ] currency system constitutes two units. One main unit is florin (ƒ), and its hundredth subsidiary unit is cent (¢). One florin equals to 100 cents. The designs of the 50 florins and 5 florins banknotes are already released, and it features the image of HM the Late Queen Mother (1934-2018), which contributed a lot to the nation's development. Series 2 — 'Vibrant Hearts' of the florin has already been published by the RBR in June 2019. The new series, with full denominations from ƒ5 to ƒ100, can be seen at https://rabbistan.weebly.com/news/newflorin. ] Rabbistan is also planning to issue share commemorative banknotes with the Bank of Terrexa, and the Bank of the UIE, as measures of enhancing cooperations with those two close allies. National post agency of Rabbistan is the Royal Post Service (RPS). In 2019, official post stamp designs is being published successively. Current ones consists of Chinese poet Du Fu memorial stamp, 100th Anniversary of the Armistice memorial stamp, Signatory of AUM Declaration of Human Rights commemorative stamp, ''and Rabbistan - Terrexa friendship stamp.'' Diplomatic relations The Queen along with the Prime Minister have already visited nearly 50 countries, and established different levels of formal and informal relationships with these American, European and Asian countries. We are also an observer of the League of Micronations (LoMN). ] Currently, we have diplomatic relations with: (The list is regularly updated and is not complete) *MR: Mutual recognition, CA: Close allies # Republic of Molossia (MR, informal) # Vlasynia # Grand Duchy of Alimia (CA) # Kingdom of Alanland (CA) # Grand Democratic Republic of Titania # Republic of New Rizalia # United Principality of Merseyside and Cheshire # Principality of Egan # Thisthattian Federation # United Imperial Empire (CA) # Kingdom of Apachiland # Flario Federation # Republic of Agelonia (CA) # Republic of New Emersonac City # Kingdom of New England # Grand Principality of Holloway # Nation of Terrexa (CA) # Democratic Republic of Laurencia # Republic of Arbintina # Kingdom of Adanesia # Republic of Wabashia # Principality of Greater Princia # Davidirtinian Selenite Republic # Kingdom of Pöllömaa # Kingdom of Paxia # Republic of Amra # Official Republic of Natia # Kingdom of East Caledonia # Official Kingdom of Arbreland # Ionix Empire # Imperial Union of Cayania # Republic of Saldabria # People's Republic of Victoriam # Republic of New Vinland # Domolican Empire # Kingdom of Conadi # Republic of Chrisland # Wong Ming Empire # Republic of Thusrston Islams # Grand Duchy of Pikeland # Amullia # Kingdom of Lalastan # Belka Federation # Republic of Fitzerland # Crystallion Kingdom # Principality of Rushwell # United North American Republic # Juclandia (informal) # Kingdom of Macalos # Kingdom of Ikonia # Republic of Wikonga # Kingdom of Maas # Karno-Ruthenian Empire # Kingdom of Vryland (CA) # Empire of Guanduania # Triumvirate of Sonderan # Principality of Munaland # Republic of New Westphalia # House of Mithras # Tzardom of Tzimske # Westarctica # Romance Republic # Gymnasium State # Kingdom of Damora # Empire of Smyrna # Principality of Saphira # Kingdom of Elendor # Virgan Republic # Hanian Empire # Principality of Atlia Policy against extreme Islam Kingdom of United Counties had already proclaimed its position which is against extreme Islam outside Rabbistan, extremist countries and extremist Islamic regimes. We consider that the extremist Islamic countries are severe violators of human rights, and they are also the most dangerous menaces of preservation of world peace. KUC refuses to recognise and establish all forms of relationship, whether political, diplomatic, economic and cultural, with all extremist Islamic countries. Rabian citizens have to be verified and examined to visit Islam countries. Citizens of Islamic countries are allowed to enter after verification from the Immigration and Citizenship Services besides application for visas. Kingdom of United Counties is a secular nation. Freedom of Religion, including believing Islam, is ensured within the Kingdom of United Counties. Nevertheless, Islam canons that violate human rights will be banned from being practised due to its violation of the Constitution. Contact For twitter account: https://twitter.com/KUC_1927 REGISTER TO BE A RABIAN CITIZEN: '''https://rabbistan.weebly.com/citizenship Government of Rabbistan official '''website: https://rabbistan.weebly.com Official Discord server: https://discord.gg/EfWfazx